hoylefandomcom-20200213-history
Larry quotes (Hoyle 3)
Text files 6100.tex 0 Well, I've got to pass. 1 I'll pass. 2 I'm passing. 3 Better pass this turn, pal. 4 Looks like a pass for you. 5 You have to pass, you know. 6 Hey, that one's mine! 7 Play with your own dominoes! 8 Don't touch my dominoes! 9 Maybe you'd better finish choosing, okay? 10 You have to choose the rest of your hand. 11 Finish choosing your hand. 12 How can you play when you haven't chosen a domino? 13 Better choose one BEFORE you play, pal. 14 Don't look now, but you haven't chosen a domino yet. 15 Hey, I won the hand! 16 I won! Terrific! 17 I won this one! 18 I wasn't paying attention. Wait until next hand. 19 I could've won that one if I really wanted to. 20 What's one hand, anyway? 21 Looks like nobody won this one. 22 Guess this one was a tie. 23 We tied this one. 24 What kind of a jerk do you take me for? Wait, don't answer. Anyway, you can't do that. 25 BZZZZZZT!! Wrong move, try again! 26 I think you'd better check the rules -- that move's invalid. 27 You got lucky this time. Next time it's No More Mr. Nice Guy! 28 Yeah, well it's a dumb game anyway. Can we play something else now? 29 You win. Feel like humiliating me some more, or can I go home now? 30 Boy, I really killed you, didn't I? Wanna try again? 31 I love this game. Let's play again! 32 I win! Are you up to another game? 33 We don't have a score yet. 34 There is no score. We haven't started the game. 35 We'll have a score after we start playing. 6200.tex 0 Okay, okay. We might as well call it a draw. 1 You're right - nobody's going to win this mess. 2 Good idea. This game is going nowhere. 3 Give up now? When I'm doing so well? Never! 4 A draw? No way! 5 You've got to be kidding! 6 Hey, that's not a king! 7 You can't move regular pieces backwards. 8 Bzzzzt! Wrong! Not a king! 9 That square's not one of the ones we're playing on. 10 Wrong square. 11 Those squares aren't in play. 12 That's an invalid move, pal. 13 Think again. You can't move there. 14 Bad move. Try again. 15 Hey, that's mine! 16 Play with your own pieces, why don't you? 17 Mitts off my pieces! 18 Okay, you go first. 19 You move first. 20 You're first. 21 Uh, I don't like to be the one to point this out, but you have a jump to make. 22 I wish I didn't have to mention this, but you have to make a jump now. 23 Your turn isn't over until you've made that jump! 24 Okay, you're a king. Happy? 25 You're a king! 26 Lucky you, you're a king! 27 Look Ma, I'm a king! And she always said I'd never amount to anything. 28 Well, I've been called the King of the Lounge Lizards before, but I never knew what it meant. 29 I'm a king! 30 A minor setback. I'm still going to stomp you. 31 Okay, that was a good move. Let's see you do it again! 32 Nice move, REAL nice. 33 Well, you won. Wanna play again? 34 I was just getting warmed up. Let's play again! 35 You got lucky this time. I want a rematch! 36 Hey, look -- I'm sure you're just having an off day. Wanna try again? 37 I love this game. Let's play again! 38 Look, I feel really bad that I stomped you like that. I'll give you a chance next time, okay? 6300.tex 0 Heh, heh. I'm first! 1 Well, I'm ahead already! 2 I'm first! 3 Well, you got the high roll. I guess you can go first. 4 You're first. 5 You go first. 6 Hands off the dice! 7 It's not time to roll yet! 8 Hey, it's not time to roll the dice! 9 Uh, about that move. What kind of a jerk do you take me for? Wait, don't answer. 10 BZZZZZZT!! Wrong move, try again! 11 I think you'd better check the rules -- that move's invalid. 12 Well, as long as I'm going to win anyway, I might as well double. 13 I DOUBLE you. Are you game? 14 This'll hurt you a lot more than it'll hurt me -- I DOUBLE! 15 So you really think you're going to win, huh? Okay, I accept your double. 16 A little over-confident, aren't you? Well, I accept. 17 I accept. You're in BIG trouble now! 18 Okay, you win. I quit. 19 Are you kidding? You're killing me! I quit. 20 Oh, rub it in, why don't you? I give up. 21 You can't double now! 22 You can't double now! 23 Hey, the cube's mine now -- you can't double! 24 Wait till the start of the next turn, okay? 25 You want to do that at the start of your turn, not now. 26 You can only double at the beginning of your turn. 27 We can't double this game any more. 28 Hey, we've reached the limit on doubling. 29 Don't you ever give up? We're doubled to the max! 30 Use the big die. 31 If you can only use one, it ought to be the highest one. 32 Not that one, the highest one! 33 What're you doing? That man's off the board! 34 You can't play that guy, he's off the board. 35 That man's out of play, y'know? 36 Nice try, but you've still got a man on the bar. 37 Better get that guy off the bar first. 38 Slow down! You've still got a man on the bar! 39 Maybe you'd better roll the dice first, huh? 40 Y'know, it's easier to play if you roll the dice first. 41 Hey, roll the dice first! 42 Back off! That's mine! 43 Play your own men, okay? 44 How about playing your own men? 45 Looks like I'll have to pass. 46 Hmmm. Guess I'll have to pass. 47 I haven't got a move. I'll pass. 48 You're stuck. Better pass. 49 Looks like you'd better pass. 50 You're passing, right? 51 You got lucky that time. 52 Keep it up and I'll ask your sister out! 53 Two can play at that game! 54 Boy, you left that one WIDE open! 55 Heh, now I've got you where I want you. 56 No hard feelings. It's only a game, right? 57 You can't bear off yet -- you have to move ALL your men around the board first! 58 Hey, not so fast, pal. You're men aren't in the right place yet! 59 Nice try, but you can't bear off yet. Check the rules! 60 Go ahead. Roll again. 61 You can roll again, you know. 62 Roll again. 6400.tex 0 You're blocked. 1 Boy, are you stuck now! 2 Looks like you're blocked. 3 Nope. You can't advance a blockade. 4 Read the rules, bud. No advancing a blockade. 5 You'd better plan to move those to different spaces. 6 Bzzzzt! Wrong! Count again! 7 Wanna try counting again? 8 I don't think you were supposed to land there. 9 You can enter a pawn on a one, you know. 10 Were you going to enter a pawn this time? 11 You could enter a pawn this turn. 12 How do you like my blockade? 13 Maybe this will slow you down a little. 14 Neat trick, huh? 15 Hey, what's the big idea of blocking me? 16 Now I'm stuck behind this blockade! 17 Lemme out! 18 Well, you got the high roll. I guess you can go first. 19 You're first. 20 You go first. 21 Heh, heh. I'm first! 22 Well, I guess you can see how this game is going to go. I'm ahead already! 23 I'm first! 24 You have to roll a one to get in. 25 You can't enter a pawn with THAT roll! 26 Nice try. Wait for a one, huh? 27 Maybe you should finish your turn so I can play, huh? 28 You still have to move! 29 You haven't finished your turn yet. 30 What kind of a jerk do you take me for? Wait, don't answer. Anyway, you can't do that. 31 BZZZZZZT!! Wrong move, try again! 32 I think you'd better check the rules -- that move's invalid. 33 Should have quit while you were ahead, huh? Now you lose your turn! 34 You got three doublets! 35 Looks like you have to give up a turn. 36 Oh, no! I was on a roll, too! 37 Three doublets? Ouch! 38 I've lost my turn! 39 You got lucky that time. 40 Oh, thanks a lot! 41 Two can play at THAT game! 42 Boy, you left that one WIDE open! 43 Heh, now I've got you where I want you. 44 No hard feelings. It's only a game, right? 45 Better roll again. 46 You get to roll again. 47 Roll again. 48 You win. Wanna play again? 49 I was just getting warmed up. Let's play again! 50 You got lucky this time. Next time it's No More Mr. Nice Guy! 51 Hey, look -- I'm sure you're just having an off day. Wanna try again? 52 I love this game. Let's play again! 53 I win! Can we play again? 54 You haven't got a move. 55 Looks like you're passing. 56 You're stuck. You have to pass. 57 I can't move. 58 I pass. 59 Guess I'll pass. 60 Watch me beat that roll. 61 Hey, I can beat that! 62 You call that a roll? 63 You have to roll a three to get in. 64 You can't enter a pawn with THAT roll! 65 Nice try. Wait for a three, huh? 6500.tex 0 How about rolling the dice first? 1 First you roll the dice, THEN you play. 2 Don't you think you ought to roll? 3 Time to lock in your score choice, pal. 4 You have to lock in the score category now. 5 Better lock in your category, okay? 6 Bzzzt! Your score category is locked in already! 7 You locked this one in, remember? 8 Too late - you locked it in already. 9 That category is already scored. 10 You already put one in that category. 11 You can only put one score in each category. That one is already scored. 12 How about scoring your own scoresheet, okay? 13 Hey, that's not your scoresheet! 14 That's somebody else's scoresheet, pal. 15 This turn's over, you know. 16 Wait for your turn, okay? 17 It's not your turn yet. 18 You're out of rolls, pal. Time to score the hand. 19 You rolled your last roll already. Better just score the hand. 20 You don't have any rolls left. 21 Roll WHAT? You kept all your dice! 22 Did you want to put some of those dice back to roll again? 23 You don't have any dice left in play. Did you want to put some back? 24 Ouch! 25 Zero! Great! 26 I hate it when this happens! 27 That's zip for you, pal. 28 That must hurt! 29 Boy, you blew that one! 30 Well, this one's a tie, all right. Care to try again? 31 Guess we'll call this one a tie. 32 This one looks like a tie. 33 Cowabunga! What a roll! 34 Hey, are those dice loaded? 35 How did you do that? 36 I'll take Ones. 37 I want Ones. 38 Ones! 39 I'll take Twos. 40 I want Twos. 41 Twos! 42 I'll take Threes. 43 I want Threes. 44 Threes! 45 I'll take Fours. 46 I want Fours. 47 Fours! 48 I'll take Fives. 49 I want Fives. 50 Fives! 51 I'll take Sixes. 52 I want Sixes. 53 Sixes! 54 I'll take Four of a Kind. 55 I want Four of a Kind. 56 Four of a Kind! 57 I'll take Full House. 58 I want a Full House. 59 Full House! 60 I'll take a Small Straight. 61 I want a Small Straight. 62 Small Straight! 63 I'll take a Large Straight. 64 I want a Large Straight. 65 Large Straight! 66 I'll take the Yacht. 67 Okay, a Yacht this time. 68 I call Yacht. 69 I'll take a Choice. 70 I want a Choice. 71 Choice! 72 Lucky ROLL! 73 Aw, come on -- you cheated, right? 74 A Yacht! Nice going! 75 I always wanted a Yacht... 76 It's all in the wrist! 77 A Yacht! 78 You win. Let's play again! 79 Boy, you wiped me out. Give me a chance to save face, huh? Let's play again. 80 I've been called a loser before, but this is the worst. 81 I win! Want to play again? 82 Out of the goodness of my heart, I'll give you another chance. Let's play again! 83 I'm a winner! But you knew that. Category:Hoyle 3 Category:LSL1VGA